Explosives used to separate covers during final shroud separation in space systems such as interceptors with optics create contamination residue. The contamination residue often deposits itself onto the optics of optical systems, degrading performance.
Two approaches to solving the contamination problem are currently in use. One solution mounts the optical systems “looking backward” away from the separation event. The biggest drawback to facing the optical system backwards is that it necessitates extra payload mass and volume. The extra mass and volume result in higher costs. The optical systems are typically much smaller than the vehicle onto which they are mounted. The optical system and the vehicle are located within the aerodynamic nose fairing. The optimal arrangement has the optical system located on top of the vehicle inside the tapering nose fairing. When the optical systems face backward it is located next to the vehicle and requires a much larger nose fairing than the optimal arrangement.
The second solution currently in practice places a deployable cover over the optical system. A drawback to this arrangement is that the cover deployment mechanism may create contamination or fail during the mission. Another drawback is the extra mass and volume added by the cover and the ancillary structure. Again, the extra mass and volume result in higher costs.
A collapsed baffle assembly and integrated cover that extends into a baffle during the mission is a solution. It decreases the complexity by lowering the number of parts while increasing reliability and decreasing contamination. It also reduces the mass and payload volume. This type of device is feasible since many types of space systems have folded parts that expand, like solar panels and antennas. The present invention satisfies these requirements, as well as others.